warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Banshee/@comment-33526134-20180425014420/@comment-28106299-20180531175720
Wow, that's alot of crap coming from just a couple of posters... First of all; like Buddha said, you've just blatantly ignored any arguments to why Banshee is good. The fact that you don't wish to see them, doesn't mean they don't exist. That's a fault from YOUR side, not a fault from any fanbase. Second; "Mirage, Chroma and Octavia are better as they provide higher damage in some situations"? Now, what the holy hell is that supposed to mean? That's a vague take on it, at best. And since you already dispel your own argument by saying in some situations, perhaps that's what you should be looking at: - Mirage can buff her own damage quite well. Buffing allies is unreliable at best because of very short range on Eclipse. Also, her Blind is now blocked by LoS. Banshee's Sonar and Soundquake are not. Not to mention that Sonar has a higher numerical value on its damage amplification and that weakspots can overlap. The good thing about Mirage's damage buff is that it is a self buff and not a debuff (unlike Sonar), which will work on certain enemies that Sonar will not. - Chroma has a powerful damage buff in Fury, no doubt about that. Then again, he's also dependent on staying close to his allies for them to benefit from said buff. Banshee, on the other hand, does not. Speaking of weak crowd control, I think Chroma wins that position easily. However, he's quite a toughie and can take hits that would otherwise kill Banshee many times over. - Octavia has a very nice damage buff with an acceptable base range, but unless you're stationary, you'll have to recast it every now and then since it's range is quite limited. Stealth is nice to have, albeit with an extremely annoying mechanic to initiate. On the other hand, Octavia's CC is quite good. - Banshee's Sonar is the most powerful damage debuff in the game. It does not require LoS, and with Resonance it will spread out quite rapidly while potentially adding much more damage than a single cast due to overlapping weakspots. Its weakness is that it is a debuff (i.e. it affects enemies, not allies), and as such, certain few mobs are less affected or even unaffected by it. There's a reason Banshee is a popular addition to squads that want to do endurance runs, and that's because of her damage enhancing capabilites. A Natural Talent build with some range actually makes Sonic Boom fantastic for CC as well, and if you manage to throw in 45% power strength with Sonic Fracture, you also have no need of Corossive Projections. If endurance runs is not your cup of tea (most players don't tend to do them), then Banshee's damage debuff is more often than not overkill. If we're even going to discuss this, you might as well just admit that alot of weapon and frame combinations can clear out an entire cell by pushing a button or two.